creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Devils Institute: Chapter I
Scheiße! Ich bin kurz vorm verbluten und meine Wunde reißt immer weiter auf. Dieses gottverdamte Haus ist verflucht. Keiner kann daraus entkommen nicht einmal der Teufel selbst. Ich sitze in einem kleinen Raum fest und warte bis es mich erwischt. Der Ausgang ist versperrt worden aber immerhin habe ich noch diese Blätter gefunden um meine Geschichte aufzuschreiben. Ich werde nun erzählen was mir passiert ist und ich hoffe das sie meine Leiche davor warnt dieses Haus, nein diese Hölle zu betreten. Ich und meine 2 Freundinnen Ellie und Sarah wohnten in der gleichen Stadt, naja eher gesagt war es nur ein großes Dorf.Ein paar Meilen weiter östlich lag dieses gigantische alte Haus. Jeder hatte sich gefragt wer darin wohnte oder warum es so abgelegen war. Überall drumherum waren Warnschilder aufgestellt und ein hoher Stacheldrahtzaun der unbefugte daran hinderte sich dem Haus zu nähren. Ellie hatte eines Tages die scheiß Idee sich in dem Haus mal umzusehen. Sie war schon immer die Abenteuerlustige von uns. Sahra war zunächst nicht sehr darüber begeistert das Ellie mit ihnen in das Haus einbrechen wollte. Doch als Ellie ihr erklärte das da sowieso niemand drin wohnte und das sie ja nichts stehlen würden war sie überredet.Tja ich war auch nicht so begeistert aber ich war ja auch ziemlich neugierig und wollte nicht der Spielverderber sein.Also schlichen wir uns eines Nachts aus unseren Häusern und trafen und vor der Stadt. Ellie hatte natürlich an Taschenlampen und ihren Foto gedacht. Schließlich wollten wir ja danach auch allen anderen zeigen was es in diesem Haus zu sehen gab. Dann machten wir uns mit unseren Fahrrädern auf den Weg zu dem Haus. Ich war ein wenig verängstigt weil ich mir nicht sicher war ob das Haus wirklich leer stand. Doch Ellie machte mir wieder Mut sie erzählte die ganze Zeit davon wie uns am Ende alle bewundern würden weil wir uns in das Haus getraut haben. Nach Zwanzig Minuten Fahrt waren wir da.Es war tot still nicht einmal die Grillen zirpten. Ellie hatte eine Zange dabei um den Stacheldraht (der nun noch bedrohlicher erschien) zu öffnen aber in dem Moment als sie die Zange an den Draht hob schrie sie lauthals auf, zuckte zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Der Zaun stand anscheinend unter Strom.Ich hoffte schon Ellie würde jetzt aufgeben aber nichts da. Sie lief mit uns um das Haus herum bis sie einen Baum fand dessen Ast ganz knapp über die andere Seite des Zauns ragte. Ohne zu zögern kletterte sie den Baum hoch und sprang auf die andere Seite. Sahra zögerte zuerst aber dann kam sie auch nach. Dann war nur noch ich übrig. Ich kletterte auf den Baum und sprang auf die andere Seite aber mein Arm verfing sich ihm Stacheldraht und hinterließ einen langen schnitt. Ich fluchte, auch wenn es nicht sehr weh tat war ich genervt. Als sich Ellie und Sarah versichert haben das es mir gut geht gingen wir zum Haus.Um das Haus herum war ein schöner Garten mit seltsamen Skulpturen die ich in der Dunkelheit nur schwer erkennen konnte. Wir waren an der Hinterseite des Hauses und blickten in die Fenster.Aber das hatte keinen Zweck den sie waren zu schmutzig um durchzuschauen und von einen dickem Gitter umfasst.Fast das gesamte Haus war von außen mit Efeu und Moos bedeckt. Also liefen wir um das Haus herum wo wir an vielen weiteren Skulpturen vorbei kamen, und ich hätte schwören können das ich bei einer der Figuren Hörner auf dem Kopf gesehen habe.Als wir am Haupteingang angekommen waren zog Sarah an der Tür und seltsamer Weise war sie offen. Nun protestierte ich, ich meinte es wäre schon komisch das ein Stacheldrahtzaun um das Haus gefasst wurde und dann die Tür offen sei. Ellie meinte es wäre bestimmt nur Zufall und das die vorherigen Besitzer bestimmt nur vergessen haben die Tür abzuschließen. Also gingen wir durch den Eingang und zückten unsere Taschenlampen. Drinnen angekommen fanden wir uns in einem riesigen Saal wieder in dessen Mitte eine große Marmorskulptur stand. Die Skulptur zeigt einen Skarabäus der aufrecht zur Decke starrte. Als ich mir den Skarabäus näher angesehen habe entdeckte ich das auf seinem Körper immer und immer wieder das selber Wort eingraviert war: “ Aeternitas“. Ich wusste das es Latein war und da ich das Fach in der Schule hatte konnte ich auch wissen was es hieß. Es hieß “ewiges Leben” was mich nicht besonders verwunderte da der Skarabäus selbst ein Zeichen von ewigem Leben war. Wir gingen langsam weiter und Ellie knipste wie verrückt mit ihrem Foto herum. An der Wand hingen Bilder von Ärzten und Militärsgenärelen wie ich aus der Uniform und den vielen Rangabzeichen schließen konnte. Plötztlich blieb ich vor einem Bild stehen und schaute es mir genau an. Das Bild zeigte wie viele andere einen hochrangigen General, aber irgendetwas war an diesem Bild anders. Und dann bemerkte ich es, seinen linken Arm zierte ein rotes Band und darauf war das Hakenkreuz zu sehen.Ich rief sofort Ellie her das sie davon ein Bild machen sollte. Ellie war genauso geschockt wie ich. Wir hatten keine Ahnung wieso diese Bilder von all den Leuten an der Wand hingen. Als wir weiterliefen kamen wir zu einer Art Büroraum in dem sich Sarah sofort umsah. Was sie da fand hatte uns alle geschockt. Sie kam mit einem Brief zurück bei dem leider die Anschrift und der Empfänger unleserlich war sodass man nur die Nachricht selbst lesen konnte. Und genau das tat Sarah nun. Guten Tag Richten sie bitte ihrem Vorgesetzten aus das wir ihm für seine großzügigen Spenden sehr dankbar sind. Dadurch wurde es uns ermöglicht neues Gerät für unsere Laboren zu organisieren. Wir haben einen Durchbruch bei unseren Forschungen errungen.Die Testpersonen 31 und 32 starben leider bei der Inszenierung des Giftes. Aber Nummer 33 hatte keine Anzeichen von Schmerzen gezeigt. Wir werden unsere Forschungen weiterführen um die Ware so schnell wie möglich liefern zu können.Wir werden sie auf dem laufendem halten. J.Wykers Wir hatten keine Ahnung was das bedeuten sollte aber uns allen (auch Ellie) wurde das hier langsam zu viel und wie liefen zurück zum Ausgang. Doch als wir wieder an der großen Tür waren war sie verschlossen. Wir gerieten in Panik und hämmerten gegen die Tür. Aber nichts geschah. Ich fand einen Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn aber auch hir geschah nichts. Verzweifelt saßen wir nun auf dem kalten Boden, da sich keiner traute weiter die große Treppe hinein in das Gebäude zu gehen. Auf einmal hörte ich etwas. Es klang nach einen röchelnem Flüstern. Ellie und Sahra schiehnen nichts zu hören. Das Flüstern wurde deutlicher und schließlich wusste ich welche Sprache es war. Es war eine alte Form von Latein. Ich verstand fast gar nichts nur ein Wort: "Renovamen". Ich erschrak mich den es bedeutete "Wiedergeburt". In dem Moment sah ich ein Schatten auf der Treppe. Und von da an wusste, ich wir waren nicht alleine. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister